


The Red Door

by VelvetPaw



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, First Time, Fisherman Geno, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Naive Sid, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Period-Typical Homophobia, Prostitute Sid, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: When Sid suffers an accident while fishing, he's forced to find another way to support himself and finance his sister's dreams. Despite his relative inexperience, Kris offers him a job at his Red Door establishment, a brothel that caters exclusively to men seeking male companionship. Enter Geno and the best night of Sid's life.





	The Red Door

**Author's Note:**

> I've never participated in a Pens Monthly Challenge before, but when I saw this [photo challenge](https://flic.kr/p/KZZJUP) the story practically wrote itself.
> 
> A huge shout out to both [TheNaughtyVirgin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin) for encouraging this fic in the first place and to [Batik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/pseuds/Batik) for hand-holding, proof-reading and encouragement. You two are the Best!

Evgeni Malkin whistled to himself as he finished securing the nets to the deck. The cod fishing had been good lately and they were heading for port. They’d been at sea for almost a month now with only occasional stops to drop their catch and trade for supplies and he was really looking forward to it. Halifax was one of his favorite ports, with lots of excellent places for a man to get a good drink and find some company for the evening and he was anxious to indulge in both.

“Looks like someone is happy to be heading for shore.” His best friend, Sergei Gonchar, teased as he coiled a pile of rope neatly in preparation for storage. 

The third man in their small work party, Alexander Ovechkin, grinned impishly, flashing his gap-toothed smile. “Hmm, not sure it’s the ‘shore’ Zhenya’s looking forward to. Although, on second thought maybe he is looking forward to ‘docking.’” Sergei laughed, causing Evgeni to roll his eyes, even as his ears turned faintly pink.

“Like you won’t be seeking out your own pleasures, Sasha.” Evgeni made a show of inspecting a section of netting for damage. 

“Mine will be a whole lot prettier than yours!” Sasha teased before resuming his own work.

“Well, they’ll definitely have more teeth than you do!” Sergei laughed uproariously as Alex pretended to be outraged at the slur on his “superior smile” and the last of their preparations for docking finished quickly amidst a great deal of laughter and teasing.

*************************

Sidney wiped his hands nervously down his pants before realizing what he was doing and jamming them in his pockets instead. “You can do this,” he reminded himself as he approached the red door leading to the brothel. Taking a deep breath, he looked both ways down the sleepy little street before opening the door and slipping inside.

The inside was cool and dim and not at all what Sidney was expecting. The door opened onto a foyer with a small office just to the right, what looked like a dining room to the left and a pair of closed doors directly ahead. A handsome man with dark hair and a close-cropped beard stepped out of the office as the bell chimed softly. signaling someone’s arrival. “Ah, bonjour, Sidney,” he said softly as he offered a hand for Sidney to shake. 

Sid returned the greeting. They weren’t close friends; mostly they shared a common friend — Flower — but Sid had always liked the French-Canadian man. “Hello, Kris. It’s good to see you.”

Kris looked him over with a quick eye, noting the clean but worn clothes, the boots polished to a high shine. “What brings you to my establishment today? It’s a little early for most of my boys, but I might be able to wake one of them

Sid’s cheeks flamed and he started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “Ah, no. Not here as a client.”

“Then what brings you here this morning, my friend?” Kris asked slowly.

“Ah, well, Flower said that you were looking for more boys, er, men, to work here?” The statement sounded more like a question. “I’ve, ah, come seeking employment.” He looked down, unable to meet his friend’s eyes.

Kris sucked in a sharp breath, before urging Sid into his office. “Come in. Sit down. Tell me what’s going on with you.” When Sid was seated in one of the comfortable leather chairs in front of the desk, Kris settled behind his desk, fingers steepled under his chin. “What made you decide to come to me now?”

Sidney laced his fingers tightly together in his lap before forcing himself to look up and meet Kris’ dark eyes. “You know that I’ve been funding my sister’s boarding school tuition, correct?”

Kris smiled warmly. “Yes, of course. Flower gives me updates regularly on how well Taylor is doing and how she seems to be thriving in New York. Supporting her education is an admirable thing for a brother to do, especially when your parents ...” His voice drifted off diplomaticall

Sid snorted softly. “Yes, especially when my parents want nothing to do with this and would be perfectly happy to see her fail so that she’d come home and settle down ‘properly’ and become a wife and mother for the first oaf who asks for her hand.” Sid scowled at the thought. “She just deserves so much more than that, you know? She’s smart and talented; she wants to travel and see the world. She wants to go to musicales, and meet interesting people. She’s taking a writing course now and she’s …” Sid broke off with a self-deprecating chuckle. “Sorry. I sometimes get carried away.”

“Your love of your sister does you nothing but credit, Sid. You want what’s best for her, what makes her happy,” Kris said kindly. 

Sid looked away, uncomfortable with the praise. “Yeah, well.” The silence continued for a long moment as Sidney nervously twisted his fingers in his lap. “Her next semester’s tuition will be coming due soon and since I can’t fish any longer ....” He shrugged and stared at a small ink pot on Kris’ desk.

“There’s been no improvement?” When Sid shook his head wordlessly, Kris asked, “Have you been to see a doctor?”

“Right after the accident, when the ringing in my ears was so bad, and it became obvious my balance was shot, Flower made me go see a specialist in Montréal. He said that severe hits to the head, like the one I’d taken when the mast on our boat broke in the storm, can sometimes cause long-term damage to the brain. His official diagnosis was vertigo,” Sid stumbled over the unfamiliar word slightly, “which basically means I get dizzy and lose my balance easily.” He huffed out an unamused breath, “Which I already knew without having to go all that way to see a damn doctor.”

Kris smiled in rueful agreement. “Is it treatable? Will you get better?” 

Sid looked disgusted. “Maybe, with time, it will get better on its own, maybe it won’t.”

“So, with no balance, no fishing.” Kris paused thoughtfully for a moment. “But that was almost five months ago, how have you been living since?”

“Odd jobs, mostly,” Sid answered. “Helping out some of the local widows who need repairs and are willing to trade a meal or some supplies for it. Repairing nets and pots in exchange for a few fish. And Flower has been insisting that I still get my share of the boat’s profits since I’m a co-owner, even if I’m not able to work. But we’ve got another payment due soon, and I know he can’t afford to keep the boat without a partner. And even if he found someone to buy me out …” He sighed heavily. “There wouldn’t be enough to cover tuition.” He turned desperate eyes toward Kris. “I really need the money, Kris. I’ll do whatever I have to do to get enough money to cover tuition. I just can’t bear to rip away Taylor’s dreams just because, I’m ... broken.” He finished on a whisper. 

Kris schooled his face, knowing the man before him would interpret his sorrow as pity. “Sidney, my friend, you do know my establishment caters to men who seek other men for sexual pleasure? They come here seeking willing partners — not merely someone putting up with their embraces and doing what has to be done to get through the encounter. Perhaps I could introduce you to the woman who runs a Blue Door establishment; I think Madame Laflamme might be looking ...” He cut off at Sid’s negative head shake.

“No, I,” Sid’s cheeks flamed as he ducked his head, muttering, “I’m not that way.” His eyes flicked up to Kris’ and seeing incomprehension, he clarified, “I’m not a lover of women. I prefer men.” 

Kris sat back in his chair, radiating skepticism. “Forgive me, Sid, but I’ve known you for several years now. You’ve never talked about any partners or liaisons, either male or female. I’ve never seen you leave the pub with anyone, and you’ve never visited my establishment or any others as near as I can tell.” Sid scowled at that and Kris grinned back. “It’s a small community; you’re a handsome, unmarried man. The girls were complaining to some of my boys that all the handsome ones were either married or played for the other team. Your name might have come up as someone they wished would visit their establishment.” He offered a very Gallic shrug and a small smile before he said gently, “Personally, I thought perhaps you might be someone who did not seek physical love with a partner.”

Sid spluttered, “Is that even … I mean, are there people who ...” He took a deep breath before trying again. “I thought everyone wanted to find someone, whether they were normal or deviant, like me?” 

Kris’ expression froze. “We don’t use that term in my establishment,” he said hissed furiously. Surprise and confusion chased each other across Sid’s face, even as his flush deepened. “Deviant implies wrongness and there’s nothing wrong with loving men, women, or no one at all. Anyone who works for me needs to keep an open mind and refrain from making such judgements about oneself or others.”

Sid stood, miserably embarrassed and wanting to make his escape before he said anything else that would put his friendship at risk. He’d come to ask for help, ask for a job, and he’d alienated the one person whose good opinion he needed most. “I beg your pardon, Kris. I didn’t mean to give offense. It’s just, that’s what the priest and my parents called me when they kicked me out. I don’t know any other words for being … like me.”

Kris stood as well; his heart aching for the man in front of him. “Ah, cher. Perhaps I was too hasty in my own judgement. The preferred term is homosexual, meaning one who loves the same sex. Please, sit. We have not finished our discussion.” He gestured toward the chair, waiting to re-take his seat until Sid had settled into his own chair again.

“You said your family kicked you out when they learned you were a lover of men?” he prodded gently.

Sid twisted and untwisted the hem of his shirt several times before he finally spoke, almost too softly for Kris to hear. “I was born and raised in the small town of Cole Harbour. My family is very religious, very conservative. When I was fourteen, I realized I didn’t seem to be as excited about girls as other boys. I, liked looking, at the boys when we went swimming or changed clothes after playing hockey. The first time I got hard it was …” Sid broke off, too embarrassed to continue.

“The first time I had a wet dream,” Kris checked Sid’s understanding, “an erotic dream,” he gestured to his crotch. Sid had been sure he couldn’t blush any harder, but his cheeks went from pink to scarlet as he nodded his comprehension. “The first time,” Kris continued, “I was dreaming of Mademoiselle Isabel Talbot; the second time it was because I dreamed of her brother, Maxime.” Kris smiled fondly in reminiscence. “He was a lovely boy, dark hair, gorgeous smile and the sweetest cheeks.” Kris’ eyes sparkled wickedly, letting Sid know exactly which set of cheeks he was remembering.

Sid couldn’t help responding to the impish grin, even as his cheeks continued to blaze. “Um, well, it was Eric, for me. He and his brothers and I used to play pond hockey together and they were all, tall and blonde and handsome.” Sid broke off at Kris’ knowing grin.

“So, you knew you liked boys when you started dreaming of Monsieur Eric. Did it progress beyond dreams?”

“No, not Eric. I don’t think he’s even, like that.”

“Sidney, you have had experience with men, though, yes? I am not sure I would be comfortable with you working here …” 

Sid stalled his protest to reassure him, “When I was seventeen, there was a boy named Jack. He, we,” he gestured helplessly not knowing the right words. “One afternoon, we were in the boathouse near the pier. It should have been safe, the fleet was out and should have been gone for several more hours at least, but one of the boats came back early and some of the crew found us.” Sid’s distress at the discovery was still fresh in his voice and once again, Kris found himself wanting to comfort the other man.

“They dragged us to the church while they went to fetch our parents. There on the steps, in front of the whole village, the priest condemned us for our sins and told us we were going to hell for being sinners, for being deviant.” Sid looked at Kris for a reaction, but Kris merely nodded his understanding. 

“My parents were shocked and mortified and when I refused to ‘repent my sins’, they kicked me out of the house. They were afraid I’d corrupt my sister.” Sid’s last words were anguished and Kris couldn’t resist the urge to comfort the other man any longer. Walking around the desk, he pulled Sid into his arms and held him as he cried for his lost family.

When Sid’s tears finally subsided, Kris kissed him lightly on the forehead before handing him a handkerchief to dry his eyes. A firm hand on Sid’s back steered him out of the office and into the foyer. Kris directed him to one of the closed doors which opened into a generously-sized sitting room. After settling Sid on a plush loveseat, Kris retreated to the sideboard and poured both of them a small glass of sweet-smelling alcohol.

Kris just laughed as Sid wrinkled his nose at the strong alcohol fumes. “Drink. You need it and it’s sweeter than you might expect. It’s rum. Made from sugar cane in the West Indies.” He tipped his own glass back and sat down next to Sid. Sid took a cautious sip, hummed his pleasure, and took a bigger swallow. 

“So, if you still want to work here, there are some things you need to know.” Sid’s tear swollen eyes flew up to meet his. Kris smiled gently and set about explaining just how the house worked.  
  


*************************

Evgeni smiled fondly at the sight of Sasha with a serving girl settled on his lap. His friend definitely had a way with women. She giggled as Alex whispered something in her ear then hopped off his lap and grabbed his hand, obviously encouraging him to follow her. With a wink and a smile for Evgeni, Alex headed for the stairs and Zhenya found himself free to pursue his own pleasures for the evening.

Quickly finishing his drink, Zhenya headed out into the night. His walk took him away from the familiar docks and harbor area and into a quieter part of town. He saw multiple establishments with bright blue doors, brilliantly lit to attract business, but he bypassed them all, searching for a red door instead. At the end of a quiet lane, he found what he was looking for. 

The blazing red door was set into a whitewashed brick wall, the small window next to it, also painted a bright, cheery red. The gaslight above was just bright enough to highlight the door and window, but still leave the surrounding street in shadows. Zhenya slipped up to the door, rapping twice before the door was opened and he was admitted into a small foyer.

He looked around, pleased to see that very little had changed since his last visit. 

“Ah, Monsieur Malkin, welcome back!” The dapper French-Canadian man who ran the place stepped out of his office, offering Zhenya a firm handshake and warm pat on the back. 

“Geno. Mr. Malkin is my father,” Evgeni corrected him with a fond smile. They went through this routine every time he visited. He’d originally tried to get them to use his Russian familiar name, Zhenya, but the nickname had proved too difficult for most of the men to pronounce. His first night here, his partner had given him the Anglicized nickname “Gene” but after a long night spent moaning, “Oh, Gene! Oh, more!” at top volume, easily heard through the fairly thin walls, he’d teasingly become “Geno” and he’d been such ever since.

“Geno, then. Come, let us get the business out of the way before you move on to more enjoyable pursuits.” 

They chatted for several minutes about Zhenya’s travels and then Kris inquired as to his interests for the evening. “I believe the young man you engaged last time, Brian, is available tonight if you are interested. He was most pleased with your last evening together and would be delighted to entertain you again.” Kris paused, but when Mr. Malkin failed to react, he offered, “Or perhaps Olli, the Finnish gentleman you’ve inquired about in the past? He has yet to accept an engagement for the evening; I’d be happy to introduce you.”

Zhenya shrugged. Now that he was here, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was in the mood for. Recognizing his patron’s dilemma, Kris offered another option. “Perhaps you’d like to mingle with some of the boys in the salon or grab dinner in our dining room? Give yourself a chance to rest and refresh yourself before you make any decisions?”

“Yes. Think that good suggestion,” Evgeni agreed in his heavily accented English. “Think maybe dinner and want to book room for whole night. Just not sure know who.” He shrugged boyishly. 

“Of course. There’s no need to make a decision right away. Any number of my men would be delighted to spend the evening with you.” Kris pulled a room key off the rack and handed the ring to Mr. Malkin, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “A corner room, as you prefer.” Geno grinned as he handed over payment and pocketed the key. 

Kris led the way back to the foyer, then opened the door that led to the salon. Inside, soft music was being played by a blonde gentleman seated at a piano. More than a dozen men of all shapes and sizes lounged on various chairs and sofas. Most were talking quietly together, a couple were giggling over something they were reading in the newspaper, and in the corner a lively card game was being played with great enthusiasm. A pile of clothes in the center of the table indicated that the stakes might not be the usual fare.

Geno looked around the room, smiling when he met the eyes of several of his past partners. His gaze continued to drift until it fell on a dark-haired man, who lounged awkwardly off to one side, hands tucked into his pockets, his gaze downcast. The casual pose did little to disguise his broad shoulders and muscular arms. Geno watched as he turned in response to something another man said, a crooked half-smile on his face.

“Ah, that is Sidney,” Kris’ voice was fond but held an unexpected note of steel. “He’s a very dear friend of mine, fallen on hard times and new to the profession.” Geno nodded his understanding that this man was special to Kris and would need to be treated accordingly.

They both watched as Sidney was lured teasingly out of the corner by a sweet-faced young man who looked scarcely old enough to be working. The young man pushed Sid down to perch on the sofa directly opposite from where a lanky man with a scraggly beard was already seated. Once everyone was arrayed to his liking, the young man laughingly plopped himself on the bearded man’s lap.

“Would you like an introduction?” 

Before Geno could agree, they watched as the young man “Conor,” according to Kris’ murmured comment, asked Sidney to retrieve a book that had obviously fallen off the piano and lay on the floor. Geno couldn’t help admire Sidney’s broad shoulders and narrow waist as he stood and walked over to the book, but his breath caught when Sid bent over displaying the most magnificent ass he’d ever seen. When Geno was finally able to tear his gaze away, it was only to catch a saucy wink and cheeky grin from Conor.

“Yes, please. Most definitely want.” Geno managed to tear his gaze away from Sidney long enough to meet Kris’ twinkling gaze before he realized what he’d said. “Want introduction.”

Kris grinned wickedly, but only hummed an agreement as he led the way over to the sofa where the trio was seated. 

“Mr. Malkin, may I introduce, Conor, Matt and Sidney.” Kris gestured to each man as he said their name. Conor stayed sprawled on Matt’s lap, but Sid rose and offered his hand at the introduction. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malkin.”

Geno reached out to shake Sid’s hand, cradling it in both of his. “Pleasure is mine, Sidney. Please, call me Geno.”

“Geno,” Sid repeated as his gaze caught and held Geno’s. 

The moment was broken when Kris clapped Geno on the shoulder, “Well, why don’t we leave you two to get acquainted.” Conor faked a pout but willingly rose, pulling Matt to his feet and vacating the sofa for Sid and Geno. 

Sid felt his stomach churning and his hands go clammy. This was it. He was being introduced to his very first client. He smiled politely, hoping it hid his nerves as he gave the man a quick appraisal. He was about Sid’s age and a couple of inches taller. His features were a bit uneven, but his dark hair curled appealingly across his broad forehead. His skin sported a healthy tan, indicating he spent a great deal of time outdoors. Sidney decided that while he might not be conventionally handsome, there was something ruggedly appealing about him.

“So, Mr. Malkin, er, Geno, are you from around here?” Sid asked awkwardly after they’d settled themselves on the sofa.

“No. From Russia. I’m fish with fleet from Greenland. Catch cod, trade for fur to send back to Russia. Lots demand for beaver hat in Russia.” His thick lips spread into a generous smile. Sid found himself wondering what it would feel like to kiss them. He licked his own lips reflexively.

“Um, what?” Sid asked, when he finally looked up from his perusal of Geno’s lips, only to find the man staring at him expectantly.

Geno’s grin grew and his eyes sparkled at Sid’s obvious loss of composure. “I’m ask if you been here long? Not see you here before.”

“Oh, umm, no I’m new here. Just started. Tonight’s actually my first time entertaining clients.” Sid blushed prettily and Geno found himself unexpectedly charmed and a little bit worried. 

He reached out to gently take Sid’s hand in his own. “First time? Very first time? First time with man?”

“Oh, no! I’m not that inexperienced. I know how to take care of you,” Sid did his earnest best to reassure Geno. He wasn’t actually that experienced, but he knew how to use his hands and he was sure he could handle a blowjob if that’s what Geno wanted. If he wanted more than that, well, Sid was hoping he’d put his inexperience down to first time nerves.

Geno used his thumb to rub soothing circles on the back of Sid’s hand. “Not worry about me. Want to make sure you, make sure …” Geno trailed off, obviously struggling with the language. Sid waited patiently, not sure where he was going with this. “You want be here, yes? Not forced?” Geno finally asked.

“Oh, for sure! I’m here by my choice, no one is forcing me to do this,” Sid reassured him. 

Geno seemed to visibly relax. His grin flashed, lighting up the room, and causing Sid’s breath to catch momentarily in his chest. “You little old to be new at this,” he teased.

“Hey, I’m only 23!” Sid protested. “That’s not exactly ancient.”

Geno laughed, a deep, full-bodied chuckle that made Sid grin despite himself. “Not ancient. Me, 24. So, new to pleasure work.” His slow drawl made the words sound dirty. “Been long time at sea, might need lots of attention tonight, lots of pleasure.” Geno bit his lower lip and gazed at Sid from under hooded-lids, sending a small thrill of desire shivering down Sid’s spine. 

“Uh.” Sid’s brain seemed to fizzle at the thought of ‘lots of pleasure’ with Geno. Would he be rough in his need? Demanding Sid service him with his mouth to take the edge off? Or maybe he’d want to bugger Sid’s ass right off? Sid glanced down surreptitiously and gulped. Geno looked like he’d be a big man. Sidney felt his breath catch, not in a good way.

“Sidney!” Geno’s voice drew him from his thoughts. “No rush for that, have all night.” His eyes were kind, reassuring. “So, what you do before?”

“Umm, you mean like with a man?” Sid’s wide eyes flew to Geno’s. Oh, fuck, was he supposed to be able to provide a list of sexual services?

Geno’s warm chuckle caused laugh lines to appear around his eyes. The gentle good humor calmed Sid’s incipient panic. “No, no. Mean what you do before work in brothel? Your job.” 

“Oh! I, ah, used to be a fisherman, too.” 

Geno turned the hand he held in his palm up, gently rubbing the hard calluses there. “Thought these seemed familiar.” His finger traced lightly over the scar caused by a hook being torn out of Sid’s hand. Geno waited for Sid to go on, but when nothing more was forthcoming, he prodded gently, “Decide fishing too much work? Want easy life of pleasure?”

Sid’s head jerked up so he could glare at Geno. “I’m not lazy! I didn’t give up fishing by choice. There was an accident …” He snapped his mouth closed, knowing he was being rude, and tugged his hand away from Geno’s. The back and forth whip crack of emotions left Sid feeling very naive and off-balance, a feeling he absolutely hated. Standing, he said, “I think maybe you should choose someone else for tonight.”

Geno stood too, reaching out to lightly rest his hand on the other man’s elbow. “Will, if that what you want, Sidney, but think you very nice, very handsome. Want to know more about you and then maybe spend night giving each other pleasure.” He held out his huge, scarred and callused hand for Sid’s inspection. “Like me. Think feel very familiar on cock.”

“Oh!” Sid felt his cheeks flame yet again, a bit scandalized at hearing that word said in public, a bit aroused at the thought of those big hands returning the favor. “If you’re sure, I guess? I mean, I’m apparently kind of bad at all of this.” He gestured at the other couples seated around the room, indulging in conversation and light flitations. 

Geno chuckled and slid his hand down Sidney’s arm to clasp his hand. “Not bad, just new. Learning. Have dinner with me? We talk, like fisherman, not all polite. Get to know. Then decide what happen next?”

Sid looked up to meet Geno’s warm brown eyes. Seeing the honest interest there, Sid smiled tentatively. “I think I’d like that.” 

*************************

“When Kessel finally found the fish Flower had hidden in the rafters, I thought he was going to kill him. You could hear the shouting from a block away!”

“No more, Sid, please!” Geno wheezed as he clutched sides aching from laughter. They’d been exchanging stories of pranks played by veteran fisherman on the new guys and Sid’s descriptions of Flower’s antics had him in stitches. “Must meet this Flower someday.”

Sid smiled at him, his crooked grin making an appearance. “Maybe someday.” 

The remains of their meal lay on the table between them, a mostly empty bottle of wine off to one side. The last couple hours of good food and conversation had eased any remaining strain between them and Sidney felt like he’d made a good friend at least.

“Think it time for dessert, Sid. How about you?”

Sid groaned. “I don’t honestly think I can eat another bite. It’s been a while since I’ve dined this well.”

“Then maybe I’m one who does eating,” Geno’s voice took on a dark undertone which had Sid coming to immediate attention.

“Oh!” Sid’s first reaction was shock. Did he mean what Sid thought he meant? Was he really implying? The thought of Geno’s mouth on him, on his cock, was all Sid really needed to make a decision. “Um, if you’re still interested?” Sid waited for Geno’s emphatic nod. “Then I think I’d really like that.” He smiled shyly.

“Come. Have room upstairs.” They stood and Geno placed a light hand on Sidney’s back, escorting him back to the foyer and over to the other closed doorway. It opened to a set of stairs leading up to the second floor. As they passed through the hallway, sounds could be heard coming from some of the rooms that made Sid grateful for the dim lighting that hid his renewed blushes.

Geno ushered him to a corner room, unlocking the door and guiding him in before closing them into the cozy space. As Geno stirred up the fire and lit the oil lamps, Sid looked around the room, noticing the small sofa in front of the fireplace and an armoire in one corner before focusing on the four-poster bed, flanked by small tables. The bed was sturdy looking and huge, easily capable of holding two fully grown men comfortably.

Sid bit his lip, suddenly unsure if he could actually go through with this. This had all seemed so easy when he first convinced himself to approach Kris, but now that the moment was at hand … Sid jumped, startled when Geno wrapped a loose arm around his waist.

“Still good with this, Sidney? We not do, if you not want.” Geno searched his expression for any indication of his mood.

“I,” Sid swallowed nervously, “It’s not that I don’t want to, exactly. It’s just that I don’t really know what I’m doing.” The last was muttered mostly to the floor.

A big finger under Sid’s chin coaxed his eyes up to meet Geno’s. “I’m like taking charge anyway. Will show you what I’m want. But have to want, Sid.” The finger slid down Sid’s throat to rest in the soft spot between his collarbones. Sid’s breath hitched as desire stirred. 

Sid considered the big man in front of him for a moment. Yes, he was practically a stranger, but he’d been kind and considerate throughout dinner. He’d been very concerned with Sid’s consent and well-being and he was certainly handsome enough. Deciding to trust his instincts, Sid said, “Yes. I want this.”

Geno’s grin flashed bright before his lips found Sid’s in a searing kiss. Geno’s lips were slightly chapped, but thick and mobile, moving gently over his. His tongue was wet and sensuous as it traced a line over Sid’s bottom lip before it was sucked lightly.

“Open mouth, Sid. Let me in,” Geno murmured. Sid’s lips parted instantly, letting Geno’s tongue slip inside to swirl around and over his tongue and teeth. Sid couldn’t stifle a gasp at the sensation. It was nothing like the wet and sloppy kisses he and Jack had traded before deciding they’d rather use their mouths for other things. This was so different Sid wasn’t sure he had words to describe it.

Geno continued to kiss him, his tongue coaxing Sid’s out to play. Sidney was tentative at first but as he sipped lightly at Geno’s mouth, Geno responded with pleased hums, emboldening Sid to explore further. The kiss deepened and Geno pulled Sid closer, plastering them together and rolling his hips so Sid could feel his growing desire. Sid moaned softly as a responding heat bloomed low in his belly. 

Large hands slid down Sid’s back, leaving a trail of heat in their wake, before they settled on his ass, pulling him in tight. “Best ass, Sid. So lush, perfect for cradle man’s hips.” Geno kneaded his cheeks, fingers digging softly into the crease.

Sid felt like his whole body blushed at the very thought, heat streaking through him at the image of Geno pounding into him from behind. “Oh, merciful heavens!”

“Yes, heaven. Feel so good around my cock. So hot and tight and soft.” Geno didn’t wait for him to respond, which was good, because Sidney had no idea what to say to such a filthy comment. Instead, Geno started tugging his shirt from his pants, running his hands up and over the bare skin of Sid’s ribs and stomach. The heated skin against his own caused Sid’s breath to hitch and his cock to throb with interest. 

Geno lifted the fabric and slowly drew the shirt over Sid’s head, baring his chest to Geno’s gaze. Sid fidgeted nervously, unsure what to do next as Geno ran callused hands lightly over his shoulders and arms. Because of the rushed and furtive nature of their liaisons, he and Jack had seldom been able to risk baring more skin than absolutely necessary. Geno solved the dilemma for him by drawing Sid’s hands to the buttons of his own shirt.

Geno continued to run his hands lightly over Sid’s back and arms as Sid worked his shirt free. “So beautiful, Sidney. Good muscles from hard work. Very pleasing.” Sid’s insides warmed at the praise. He was glad Geno found him appealing.

When Sid finished removing Geno’s shirt, he couldn’t resist running his fingers over the sculpted muscles there. Like him, Geno had a light dusting of hair on his chest and Sid savored the feeling of the coarse hair under his fingers. Sid pressed close, rubbing their chests together, humming with delight at the sensation of the hair against his nipples.

“Mmm, most nice,” Geno said, startling Sid from his explorations. As Sid looked up guiltily, Geno captured his lips in another lingering kiss. “Welcome to explore my body all you want, Sid. Both supposed to enjoy this.” Sid smiled a quick acknowledgement but was reluctant to continue his explorations now that Geno had drawn his attention to it.

Geno pulled him into an embrace, running his hands over Sid’s naked back and over his ass, rocking their hips together. Tentatively, Sid let his own hands roam, exploring the corded muscles that covered Geno’s back. It was obvious that Geno was used to physical labor, the body next to his lean but strong.

Sid sucked in a sharp breath as one finger snaked beneath the waist of his pants and undergarments and teased lightly over the top of his crack. The sensation, at once forbidden and welcome, caused Sid to arch forward, pressing his hips harder into Geno’s. “Ahh!”

“So responsive, Sid. Best. Time for these to go I think.” Geno’s hands slid between them, going to the buttons of Sid’s trousers. Sid sucked in a breath and held it as the back of Geno’s fingers grazed his stomach. His cock hardened as Geno continued lower, finally undoing the last of the buttons. As the trousers slid from his hips, Sid realized they had a problem; he hadn’t yet removed his boots.

“Ah, Geno. I need to, let me,” Sid tried to step back but his pants tangled around his ankles, causing him to wobble. Geno caught his elbows, steadying him, before grinning hugely at Sid. “I’m too not patient. All your fault though. Most distracting.” He punctuated the last statement with a quick kiss before dropping to his knees in front of Sid.

Sid sucked in a sharp breath; Geno was right there, but Geno ignored his cock in favor of slipping Sid’s boots from his feet. Obediently, Sid lifted each foot in turn, wiggling his toes in pleasure as his socks and shoes were removed. His trousers finished their slide, leaving him suddenly in nothing more than his undergarments in front of the man kneeling before him.

Before he had time to do more than reach for Geno’s shoulders, Geno was kneeling up, hands warm on Sid’s hips, fingers deftly undoing the buttons and sliding the garment over his hips. The drawers fell unheeded to the floor as Geno’s hand wrapped around Sid’s shaft, drawing a heartfelt groan from Sid. 

“Geno!” Sid was helpless to do anything but rock into the hand, the hot skin and calluses at once familiar and thrillingly different from his own touch. “Ahh, that’s good. So good!” Geno pressed a kiss to Sid’s hipbone and wrapped his other hand around until he had a firm grip on Sid’s ass. Sid thrust into the loose grip until the need for more became too much. “Geno. I need more, I want…” Sid’s wide gaze pleaded with Geno to give him what he craved. With a lazy smile, Geno curled both hands around Sid’s hips holding him steady. Leaning in, he opened his mouth and took the head of Sid’s cock inside, sucking lightly.

“Oh, heavens! G-Gen-o!” Sid stuttered, as the wet heat of Geno’s mouth sent shockwaves of pleasure through him. “That’s too much! I’m so close! I can’t!” A pained whine escaped him as he fought the need to come immediately.

Geno pulled off and licked his lips. “Want you to come for me. In my mouth,” he clarified. “Want to taste your pleasure.” Sid’s nails curled into the hard shoulders beneath him at the explicit words.

“But what about you?” Sid protested.

“This what I want first,” Geno emphasized the last word. “Plenty time left for other things.” Sid was uncertain; wasn’t he supposed to be pleasing Geno? 

“But shouldn’t I …?”

“This what I want, Sid.” Geno’s eyes met his for a long moment before he took Sid’s cock into his mouth.

Geno’s mouth was a whirlpool, tongue swirling over the head, heat and suction dragging him ever closer to the edge, and Sid fought the urge to thrust. Working his way down Sid’s cock, Geno used his lips and tongue to slick Sid’s cock with saliva. Thick fingers traced delicate patterns over his balls and below, barely grazing the sensitive skin of his hole.

“Oh, Geno, that’s amazing. It feels so good!” Sid praised. He tangled his hands in Geno’s hair, fighting the urge to pull him close and just come down his throat. As Geno continued to bob his head, his tongue dancing over the glans of Sid’s cock, Sid felt his need rise to an unbearable level. “Geno, I’m going to come. It’s been so long. I’m not going to last.”

Geno pulled off just long enough to say, “Come for me, Sidney.” He then wrapped a huge hand around Sid’s shaft, and sucked the head into his mouth. Strong suction in time with his strokes had Sid coming within moments. Geno nursed him through his aftershocks until Sid was too sensitive for even that light touch. His knees felt weak and Sid was afraid he might collapse in a puddle.

Geno wiped his hand over his mouth before getting to his feet. At his urging, they made their way over to the bed, sitting side by side on the edge. Sid fought the need to slump against Geno, until one long arm snaked around him, pulling him under the crook of Geno’s arm. With a heavy sigh, Sid closed his eyes and rested his head on Geno’s shoulder, taking a moment to catch his breath. 

Sid enjoyed the quiet for long moments until he opened his eyes and saw Geno’s hard cock, straining the placket of his trousers. Tentatively, he reached out to cup Geno in the palm of his hand. 

“Let me take care of you now?” It came out as more of question than Sid had intended, but he was rewarded when Geno moaned and pushed into his touch.

“Want to fuck you, Sid, but think you not do this before?” Geno half asked, half stated.

“I haven’t,” Sid said quietly. “But I think I’d like it if you did.”

Geno groaned harshly, cupping the back of Sid’s neck and holding him still for a bruising kiss. “Promise, will make it so good for you. Lay down on bed, Sid. I’m take best care of you.” 

As Geno rummaged in the small drawer of the bedside table, Sid moved onto the bed, carefully leaving room for Geno to settle beside him. Before he could get too nervous — Should he have laid on his stomach? Or maybe he should spread his legs? — Geno was looming over him, pressing him into the bed and drawing him into a lazy kiss. 

The kiss went on and on until Sid could barely catch his breath. The last of his nerves gone, Sid could only sigh as Geno drew back, far enough to stare at him. “So beautiful, Sid.” Sid barely managed to resist the urge to bury his face in the duvet; Geno’s smirk said he knew exactly how difficult it was. “Going to prepare you now, Sid. Open you up for me. You ever had anything back here? Inside?” Geno’s hand slid between Sid’s legs, one finger slipping lower, until it rested on the small hole. Sid shivered violently at the sensation.

“N-no. Never.” Sid’s voice was soft.

“Then I start slow. Stretch most carefully.” Geno shifted around, rearranging them both, until he was resting between Sid’s bent knees. The position left Sid feeling exposed and vulnerable, but Geno’s softly spoken “Good, Sid” combined with gentle sweeps of his hands up and down the inside of Sid’s thighs quickly lulled him.

Sid watched curiously as Geno unearthed a small flask he’d half buried in the bedclothes. A faint scent of lavender reached Sid as the bottle was uncorked. Geno answered Sid’s unasked question even as he poured the oil into his hand, “Need slick to make glide, less scrape.” He rubbed his hands together in a manner that indicated friction and simultaneously smeared oil over them. Sid continued to be puzzled until Geno’s finger traced lightly over his hole.

“Oh!” Sid could feel the heat flooding his cheeks; he barely resisted the urge to slam his knees together. Even the smallest touch there seemed magnified. Geno circled his fingers lightly, smearing the oil, before pressing one more firmly to the center of the pucker. 

“Relax, let me in. Doing so good for me,” Geno coaxed.

Sid wasn’t sure how he was supposed to relax with _that_ going on, but he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Just as he finished exhaling, Geno pressed harder and the tip of his finger slid inside.

“Oh. Oh! Uh, that’s,” Sid babbled trying to find words for the unusual sensation. Geno placed a light kiss on his thigh and began to slowly push deeper. Soon, the finger was sliding in and out smoothly and Sid decided he rather liked the feeling. His cock agreed, doing its best to harden again, despite his earlier release.

“Good, Sid?” Geno varied the depth of his thrusts, deep one stroke, shallow and teasing the next.

“Mmm, yeah. Very good,” Sid purred.

Geno hooked his finger slightly, tugging on the rim, before pressing a second fingertip inside. “Oh, ah! That’s, a lot,” Sid panted. 

“Too much?”

“No-o,” Sid squirmed, the stretch more intense than he’d expected, and yet not exactly painful. Geno carefully slid the fingers deeper, easing them in until they were buried as deep as they could go. Sid sucked in a deep breath only to lose it again when Geno pushed against something inside. “Oh!” Sid’s hips jerked, feeling suddenly like he needed to pee. “Geno, I’ve gotta, I need to,” Sid turned his head looking frantically for the lavatory.

“Shh, is okay.” The press of fingers lightened to the barest touch, leaving Sid feeling like he was on the brink of orgasm. His cock was fully hard now and felt near to bursting.

“Geno!” Sid shrieked, if a sound that breathless could really be called a shriek.

“Ah, found sweet spot,” Geno’s grin was lazy and ridiculously pleased. He rubbed gently over the bump repeatedly, light touches that lit Sid up from the inside.

“Oh!” Sid arched again, unable to help himself. “Merciful heavens!”

With a small huff, Geno gave up his teasing, instead scissoring his fingers and opening Sid a little more. This time there was little resistance. Geno fumbled one-handed with the flask, drizzling more oil down the fingers still buried inside Sid. A small tug at the rim and a trickle of liquid slipped inside, causing Sid to shiver.

Geno pulled out, leaving his fingertips just barely inside Sid’s opening. “Going to add third finger now. May feel little burn. Push out here,” Geno used his other index finger to tap the ring of muscle. “Make go easier.”

Sid couldn’t imagine how it would, but Geno had been right about everything else, so he concentrated on his breathing and pushed out even as another, HUGE, finger made its way in. This time the feeling was more of a burn, the skin around his hole feeling thin and tight, stretched to its very limits. “Oh, oh, oh. That’s too much.”

“Keep breathe, Sid.” Geno paused letting Sid adjust to the feeling of fullness. Sid concentrated on his breathing, trying to ignore the overfull sensation of his ass. Geno used his other hand to lightly stroke Sid’s flagging erection. Soon, the dual sensations distracted Sid, each one vying for more of his attention. “Yes, good,” Geno muttered. 

Geno slid his fingers a little deeper, brushing over that spot again, which caused Sid to writhe and moan, sucking the fingers deeper into his body and making his cock jump. Sid gasped for breath feeling like a fish out of water.

“Hmm, think you ready for me now.” Geno slowly slid his fingers out leaving Sid feeling devastatingly empty all of a sudden.

“Need to change position now, Sid. Want to watch your face, but easier this way first time.” Geno slid off the bed, pushing slightly to get Sid to roll onto his stomach. With a small groan Sid rolled to his side, noticing as he did that Geno was still wearing his trousers.

“Aren’t you going to take those off?” Sid shot him a quick half-smile. “Be a shame to get them all greasy.”

Geno cocked an eyebrow. “Really, Sid? You worry about my trousers?” He made quick work of the buttons, before sliding both drawers and trousers down his long, lean legs. 

But Sid had no attention to spare once he saw the massive cock jutting in front of him. “That’s never going to fit!” He could feel his eyes widen and his breath start to come in shallow pants. There was no way that tree trunk was going to fit in his tiny little hole! It was not just long, but thick as well and Sid suspected even three of Geno’s fingers weren’t enough prep to make his body accept that. “Geno …” Sid started doubtfully.

“Calm. Will fit, Sid. Promise.” Geno pecked a quick kiss to Sid’s cheek. “Feel good too.” Geno made quick work of slicking up his cock with more of the oil before wiping his hands on a small hand towel stacked on the bedside table. 

Gentle hands tugged Sid up until he was kneeling upright on the side of the bed. Geno tilted Sid’s chin up even as he lowered his own head, drawing Sid into a heated kiss, before slipping his hand down to play with Sid’s cock and balls. Firm strokes brought Sid’s erection roaring back, hard to the point of aching.

“Hands and knees, Sid. You can handle, that’s why I’m take such care with stretch.” Geno’s hands guided Sid into position, steadying and directing him until he was positioned to Geno’s satisfaction.

Posed as he was — knees wide, shoulders lowered to rest on his forearms, ass presented to Geno — Sid should have felt uncomfortably vulnerable, but before he could even register the sensation, Geno was draped over his back, placing a trail of warm kisses down his spine. Distracted, Sid noticed Geno’s hand working lower, but it wasn’t until he felt the press of Geno’s cockhead against his hole that he realized the moment was at hand. 

A sharp nip to his shoulder blade had Sid hissing, even as Geno pushed into his virgin hole.

“Oh! Ah! Geno!” Sid felt like a log had been shoved in his ass. No amount of stretching could have prepared him for this! “I don’t think you’re going to fit.” His voice was breathy and verging on frantic. The burn of over-stretched skin was a throbbing ache, his body fighting against the mammoth intruder.

“Easy, Sid. Slow breath.” Geno pressed his back to Sid’s, modeling slow, deep breaths. “Relax. Hardest part over. Keep breathe.”

Sid struggled to get himself under control, wanting nothing more than to squirm away, but eventually he matched his pattern of inhales and exhales to Geno’s. “Geno, I …”

“Doing so good, Sid. First part always hardest, so big stretch.” Geno rubbed his cheek lightly over Sid’s shoulder, the delightful scratch of it momentarily distracting Sid from the fullness in his ass. “Not feel tear, right? Just big stretch?”

Sid arched a little, feeling the movement tug lightly at the rim. It felt tight but not damaged. “No tearing, I don’t think. Just so tight.”

“Umm, yes,” Geno purred. “So nice and tight. Most good! Now, deep breath in and out.” Geno’s quiet voice in his ear lulling him, Sid complied. “Now push out like taking shit.”

Sid couldn’t help the stupid giggle that escaped him at that description. “Push, Sid. Now!” Obediently pushing, Sid felt Geno’s cock glide in, sliding so deeply inside it felt like he could feel him in his stomach. His low groan unintentionally echoed Geno’s. “Best, Sid. Doing so good,” Geno panted. “Halfway there.” 

Sid’s eyes bugged. Only halfway? Oh Lord! He was already full to the point of bursting, his insides feeling split in two. He squirmed, pinned on the massive cock embedded in his ass. “Not sure, so full … “

“Taking me so good. One more deep breath, Sid. Now relax,” Geno coaxed even as his hips started pulsing, small thrusts that went deeper every time. At last Sid felt the heat of Geno’s hips pressing tight to his ass. “Fuck, Sid!” Geno continued to talk but it suddenly stopped having meaning to Sid as he tried to adjust to the sensation of being impaled.

Geno pulled out slowly, leaving an oddly empty feeling behind. Sid glanced over his shoulder thinking maybe he’d done something wrong, only to see Geno’s heavy-lidded eyes, lips wet and parted slackly on an indrawn breath. An expression of bliss crossed his face as he rocked forward, burying his cock deeply. Sid couldn’t contain his gasp as the stuffed sensation returned. It was such an overwhelming feeling, Sid still wasn’t sure he liked it.

Geno set up a rhythm of long, slow thrusts, letting Sid get used to the feeling. Just as he was deciding maybe this wasn’t so bad after all, Geno’s hand crept under him, tugging lightly at his once again softened cock. 

“Ooh!” Sid couldn’t help the startled exclamation as his cock roused. He squirmed, arching his back slightly as Geno once again slid inside. The graze of Geno’s cock over that magical spot had him squealing frantically, “Geno! G- OH! Oh!”

The cadence of Geno’s voice changed and Sid realized he’d been speaking Russian. “Best, Sid. Feel so good. Feel good for you? Like when I rub spot?” Geno shortened his thrusts, angling to hit that spot several times in a row. Sidney shivered convulsively, unable to find the words.

“Think you like very much,” Geno’s voice was starting to sound strained, breathing getting harsher. “Promise feel good.” The hand on Sid’s cock slipped lower, cupping his balls, even as Geno slid his thumb behind them, pressing firmly on the skin between Sid’s hole and balls. The sensation had Sidney seeing stars as his cock leaked a steady drool of precome.

“Only most best for Sidney!” Geno’s thrusts became erratic and his hand returned to Sid’s cock, jerking him off in time to his strokes. Sid rocked back and forth, torn between shifting onto Geno’s cock or into his hand; both sensations brought pleasure, but they were so very different.

Sid whined as Geno’s hand fell from his cock, leaving him hard and aching. He twisted so he could see what was going on with Geno, only to find a pained expression contorting his face. Large hands locked onto Sid’s hips, holding him in place. A flurry of short, hard jerks and Geno came with a loud groan, his head thrown back in ecstasy. 

Sid twisted more, sliding one hand down until he could give himself the few short strokes he needed to fall over the edge himself. His cry when he came was muffled by the duvet. 

Shattered by his second intense orgasm of the night, Sid collapsed to the bed. The movement pulled Geno’s cock from his ass, causing both men to hiss.

“Sid!” Geno complained half-heartedly. He nudged Sid’s hip. “Move over.” 

Sid muttered an agreement but found his muscles didn’t want to obey. 

“Sid,” Geno whined again. “Not want to crush. Move!” When Sid barely flopped a hand over, Geno took matters into his own hands, grabbing Sid by the hips and rolling him farther onto the bed. He collapsed, much like a tree falling Sid’s half-asleep brain supplied, falling half on the bed and half atop Sidney, pressing him heavily into the mattress and shocking the breath out of him.

“Ouf! You’re heavy,” Sid muttered grumpily. He felt like he should move or protest more, but he was too lethargic to actually do anything about it.

“Sleep now,” Geno told him, flinging a heavy arm over Sid’s waist and burrowing his head into the space between Sid’s shoulder and ear.

Sid was sure he should be doing something other than falling asleep. Maybe he should clean them up? Or at least get them under the covers? Maybe he should … Sleep sucked him under before he could finish the thought.  
  


When Sid finally woke, it was because he was cold. The fire had died down and Geno had rolled in his sleep. Sid shivered then shifted uncomfortably as he felt something wet and sticky between his thighs. Grimacing, Sid cautiously slid across the bed, until he could stand on the far side. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he stood and a wet trickle slithered down his thigh. tanding also brought his attention to a low, throbbing ache in his ass. 

Looking around, he spotted the basin and pitcher on the bedside table, a stack of towels next to them. Wetting one, he swiped at one thigh, wincing as the icy water hit his chilled flesh. Sid quickly but thoroughly scrubbed his cock and ass. “Cold, cold, cold,” he muttered, hissing and dancing as the water hit his most sensitive bits. Finally deciding he was clean enough, Sid slipped on his rumpled shirt and made his way over to add logs to the fire.

Once that chore was complete, he turned back to the large, naked man still snoring on the bed. Deciding that cleaning him up with icy water would be seriously inconsiderate, Sid moved the water pitcher over to the hearth to warm the water. That gave him a few minutes to more closely inspect the man who’d just fucked him — Sid flushed at even thinking that word.

Geno’s arms had moved to wrap around a pillow, leaving his back and shoulders sharply defined by muscle. He was long and lean, arms and legs looking almost gangly. His hips were narrow but his ass was surprisingly full and Sid thought he might like to see if it would fill his hands if he palmed it. His palms itched even as his face heated at that thought. Geno’s legs were slightly parted, nothing more than a dark space hinting at what lay between his thighs. Sid shifted, remembering skilled fingers teasing and opening him so deliciously. Sid wondered what Geno would feel like inside. Did Geno like to be fingered open? Would he let Sid fuck him? Or did he only like to do the fucking? 

Lost in his thoughts of all the possible things they could do together, Sid was startled when Geno muttered something in Russian, then patted the bed next to him, obviously searching for something. Not finding it, Geno looked around sleepily. “Sid?”

“Over here, Geno. Just wanted to get the fire going again and warm up the water a bit so you could clean up if you want.”

Geno rolled over so he could see Sidney more clearly. A slow smile spread across his face. “Best, Sid. So thoughtful.” He stretched lazily, smiling when he noticed Sid’s gaze tracking his movements. “Take such good care of me.”

Sid turned to the fireplace, hoping to hide his blush as the praise warmed him inside. Grabbing the now heated pitcher, Sid returned to the bed, grabbing a fresh cloth and dipping it in the water before offering it to Geno.

Geno tucked his hands behind his head and spread his legs, an obvious command for Sid to wash him. Sid sucked in a short breath before sitting down near Geno’s hip. Hesitantly, Sid wiped the cloth over Geno’s belly, looking up for permission before moving lower. At Geno’s reassuring nod, Sid’s hand drifted lower.

Geno’s cock lay soft against the dark hair of his groin, it’s heft and girth obvious even in repose. His balls were large and dusky and lightly furred. Sid ran the cloth over Geno’s groin, before lightly massaging his balls, rolling them softly in his hands, delicately wiping away traces of semen and oil. Sid rinsed the cloth in the basin, wringing out the excess water before taking Geno’s cock in hand and washing it carefully. He paid extra attention to the head, wiping it clean, then gently pulling back the foreskin, to clean below. Geno’s soft groan interrupted Sid’s fascinated ministrations.

“Sid, need sleep before more play,” Geno grumbled fondly. The cheeky grin on his face reassured Sid that it wasn’t a serious complaint.

“Hmm, maybe that’s what happens, when you get old?” Sid teased.

“Old? Old! Only 24!” Geno grabbed Sid around the waist and rolled, dragging Sid on top of him before kissing him long and slow. A sharp swat to his butt had Sid gasping, even as Geno laughed. “Now take off shirt and come to bed.”

“Oh! Am I supposed to stay?” Sid asked tentatively. “I thought you might want me to go so you could sleep?”

“Long time at sea, Sid, remember? Need much pleasure. Muuuch pleasure,” Geno grinned as he drew the word out. “Can’t do all in one go. Need whole night.”

“Oh!” Sid’s cheeks turned pink but he didn’t resist as Geno removed his shirt and settled them both under the covers.

“Sleep now, Zaichik (bunny). Need rest for later.” Sid gave in to his growing exhaustion as Geno manhandled him into the little spoon position. “I wake you when I ready for next time.”

Sid smiled sleepily, happily contemplating what might happen next time.

  


************************

Next time turned out to be blowjobs the following morning. Sid woke to Geno’s mouth sucking lazily at his cock. “Geno!” Sid’s hands fisted in Geno’s hair before he forced them to relax and fall back to the bed.

“Don’t mind, Sid, like having hair pulled.” Geno redirected Sid’s hands to his head. Sid’s fingers immediately curled into loose fists. Geno hummed around his dick, causing Sid to writhe at the sensation. It wasn’t long before Sid was coming, cock buried deep in Geno’s throat.

Geno pulled off with a wet smack of his lips. “Morning, Sid.” His voice was hoarse and drowsy and Sid smiled faintly at the thought of being at least partially responsible for that.

Rolling over, Sid slithered down the bed until he was facing Geno’s impressive morning wood. “Morning, Geno.” Sid sucked the head of Geno’s cock into his mouth eliciting a low groan. 

Sid liked sucking cock. He loved the heavy weight of a cock on his tongue, filling his mouth. He and Jack had traded blowjobs as often as they could and Sid never tired of the silky skin and hard length slipping over his lips and into his mouth. Sid closed his eyes and savored the heft and musky taste of Geno even as he worked him with a combination of teasing tongue and strong suction. 

“Fuck, Sid. Best!” Geno arched, seeking more of the wet heat.

Sid pulled back, choking just a bit, but as soon as he recovered, he slipped a hand around the base of Geno’s cock, guiding it back to his mouth and controlling the depth. Sid might not be able to take all of him, but he could certainly take enough to bring him pleasure. Letting the shaft get sloppy with spit, Sid used his hand in time with his mouth, rapidly pulling an orgasm from Geno.

Geno came hard, shouting something in Russian and Sid pulled off slowly, a satisfied smirk on his face. Geno just lay there gasping as Sid moved back up the bed, propping his head in his hand so he could watch as Geno recovered.

“Thought you new at this?” Geno mock glared at Sid, a teasing smile letting Sid know he was joking.

“Well, not everything,” Sid drawled lazily. “I needed some qualifications to work here, you know!”

“Guys find out that mouth not just pretty, have dicks in your mouth all the time.” Geno used his thumb to caress Sid’s puffy lower lip.

“You’re not so bad at that yourself,” Sid grinned, imitating Geno’s move with his own thumb.

Geno laughed uproariously. “Good to know. Now have skill to fall back on if can’t fish.”

“Hey, whatever pays the bills,” Sid said lightly.

Geno’s expression sobered instantly. “Yes, Sid. No shame in sharing pleasure with other men who want same. You do what you need to survive.” He rolled them both so that Sid was under him before kissing him deeply. “Enjoy this — enjoy you — very much. Hope you like, too?”

“For sure, Geno. I liked it, this, you, very much.” Sid smiled at him shyly.

“Good. I’m ask for you next time then. We do this again.” Geno leaned close and nibbled on his earlobe before whispering. “Definitely want to enjoy your mouth again, but maybe you fuck me next time?”

“Hmm, maybe. But maybe I want a rematch.” Sid flushed a deep red.

“Rematch, huh? My cock, your sweet ass?” Geno grabbed a handful of Sid’s ass and squeezed lightly, making Sid giggle. “Most definitely be up for that.” Geno placed a smacking kiss on Sid’s reddened cheek before rolling off and sitting. “And I’m win again, have best cock.” He cupped himself and leered, making Sid giggle.

“Uh-huh. Bet all the men say that,” Sid teased back.

“Of course, but they wrong. I’m best.” Geno stood and beckoned Sid to follow. He opened the door to the lavatory and bathing chamber. In his earlier tour, Kris had mentioned that each room had its own private washroom, but Sid pictured something far more prosaic and cramped. Instead, a large copper tub sat in the middle of the room, the toilet tucked away behind a screen. With a twist of his wrist, Geno started water running from two separate taps into the tub.

“Oh, wow!” Sid said in awe. “I’ve heard of these, but I had no idea Kris had such luxuries in his establishment.”

“Is only one reason this place so popular,” Geno assured him with a wicked grin. “Plenty hot water. You soak out aches while I order breakfast. Then I soak while you eat.”

“Are you sure? Maybe you should bathe first?” Sid protested even as he looked longingly at the rapidly filling tub.

“Sid, you soak. Help with sore.” Geno patted Sid’s ass before ducking behind the screen to use the water closet. Sid turned off the taps and, still feeling a bit guilty, stepped gingerly into the heated water. Lowering himself, he hissed as the heat hit his tender hole, but sighed deeply as he finally settled into the bath and the heat began to do its work.

“Yes, good!” Geno smiled at him fondly when he emerged from behind the screen and saw Sid immersed in the tub. “Heat help aches. Take time, soak until water get cold. You deserve.” He bustled out of the room before Sid could protest, so Sid settled in to enjoy the luxury of a full bath. His little rented room certainly didn’t come with such amenities.

When the water finally started to cool, Sid quickly used the soap provided to wash his hair and body before climbing out and wrapping himself in one of the large bath sheets he found stacked on a small table. He drained the tub — indoor plumbing was amazing! — then headed back to the bedroom, where he found Geno lounging naked on the sofa in front of a small table laid out before the fireplace. A huge breakfast, half-eaten, covered the table. 

“Feel better now, Sid? You eat now, while I soak ache out of ‘old’ bones,” Geno pulled him down to the sofa, stuffing a piece of crispy bacon in Sid’s mouth before he could protest. 

Sid helped himself to the remains of the massive breakfast while Geno splashed and sang, obviously enjoying his own bath. Sid couldn’t help but smile as Geno launched into a raunchy sea chanty, the lyrics mangled somewhat by Geno’s iffy command of English.

As Sid finished his breakfast, he contemplated the evening he’d just spent. Geno wasn’t at all what he’d been expecting a client to be. From his earlier conversations with Kris, Sid had expected basic kindness rather than outright concern and he certainly hadn’t expected Geno to put Sid’s comfort and satisfaction above his own. He knew he’d gotten extremely lucky to have such a partner his first time, and he made a mental note to thank Kris for steering Geno his way.

Geno’s reappearance interrupted his thoughts and Sid couldn’t resist the urge to tease him about his “caterwauling”. Geno huffed in faux outrage, calling Sid a barbarian who just didn’t appreciate fine music.

“Uh-huh,” Sid drawled back drily. “I’m sure ‘Lovely Lydia’ is exactly what’s being sung in the Paris Opera House.”

Geno broke into laughter and Sid found it impossible not to join him.

They continued to laugh and tease as they dressed, falling silent only when they finally left the confines of their room. When they arrived in the foyer, Kris’ office door was open and the dining room seemed to be cleaning up after a brisk breakfast service. Geno turned to face Sid, reaching up to cup his face in both hands before giving him a lingering kiss. “Thank you for best evening, Sid. Hope you enjoyed much as I.”

Sid felt a goofy smile cross his face and ducked his head to hide it. He nodded emphatically, head still tucked to hide his blush. “For sure! It was really amazing, Geno. You were really kind and patient and gentle and, it was great, better than I … it was good,” Sid finished lamely when he realized he was babbling.

Sid was spared further embarrassment as Kris appeared in the door of his office. “Ah, Mr. Malkin, I hope you enjoyed your time with us?”

Geno caressed Sid’s heated cheek lightly with the back of his fingers. “I’m enjoy myself, very much. Sid best! Will for sure ask for him next time I visit!” He tilted Sid’s face up and gave him a lingering kiss. “Will definitely be back to enjoy Sid again. I've been promised a re-match,” he murmured just loud enough for Sid to hear, giving his ass a soft pat, before pulling away reluctantly to follow Kris into his office. The door shut softly behind them, leaving Sidney standing in the foyer, grinning like an idiot and imagining exactly what they might do together next time. He hoped Geno visited again soon.

Before he could get too caught up in his imaginings, Conor poked his head out of the salon and gestured conspiratorially to Sid. “Well, come on, then. The boys have been waiting all morning to hear how your first night went. Don’t keep us waiting any longer! Although judging by the number of times I heard you shout his name, I already have a pretty fair idea.”

Sid felt his face flame anew, but lured by the sound of laughter and camaraderie, he followed Conor, feeling hopeful and happy for the first time in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Like most writers, I adore feedback and if you leave a comment I promise to respond.


End file.
